The radio frequency (RF) spectrum is a scarce resource for both licensed and unlicensed applications. The prevalence of wireless devices and the progression of communications technology have facilitated the vision of anytime, anywhere access to wireless networks, as well as for radar system to gain ubiquitous access to the target. Ubiquitous access has recast modern communication and introduced a new level of strain on networks, making such systems more susceptible to radio interference, unfriendly jamming, and advertent jamming. Traditionally, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has controlled the radio frequency spectrum in an effort to minimize these issues by allotting bands to different applications and users, including commercial, defense, and civilian applications. Considering the recent boom in wireless technologies, those unlicensed bands left open for public use are often over-crowded and consequently suffer from radio interference, which is difficult to mitigate due to the wide range of devices that operate at such frequencies. Further licensing of personal devices would aid in minimizing interference; however, it would severely reduce the flexibility of the public bands. The frequency ranges open for personal and commercial use are limited, and placing additional restrictions could prove too complex of a task that leads to further complications.